Winter
by Lolita-Lollipops
Summary: He found himself wishing for the mornings back at the academy (with a certain beautiful man rooming with him) and his time in the master course (in which he had more friends than he could have ever imagined as a child) and his time being in STARISH. (when everything began to change)
1. He wished

It was a peaceful morning when Otoya woke up.

There was a slight breeze, and Otoya couldn't figure out why. He tried pulling his blankets on over his shoulders, but the cold still bothered him. He sighed deeply, sat up, and stretched his arms, looking with tired eyes to the early morning sky. Evidently, he would be waking now.

It was still purple at the top of the sky, but there was orange peeking out over the horizon. Given the winter weather, there was snow that fell yesterday still out in the meadows, and dark trees with their leaves lost to the throes of Autumn. The color contrast was very striking. Otoya shivered again, and noticed that the glass doors were open. Sighing again, he slid out of bed and shut the doors quietly, so as to not disturb the early morning silence. It was all beautiful, but there were times when he missed the winters in Japan.

(and the memories that came along with them)

Feeling the sudden urge to lay back in bed and fall asleep, he made to do that, but his phone on the bedside table began to buzz.

He picked it up, squinting at the especially bright screen. It was five o'clock in the morning. The one calling him was Haruka.

Haruka?

(but they hadn't talked since STARISH split...)

He pressed "talk," albeit being somewhat nervous.

"Bonjou - ah, hello, this is Otoya speaking..." He mumbled, voice groggy from sleep. He rubbed his eye, then sat down on the hotel room bed, marveling at its comfort. If only he could fall asleep again... but, of course, it would be very rude to fall asleep while on the phone, he reasoned with himself.

"Otoya-kun?" Nanami's sweet, innocent voice hadn't changed, even after all these years.

Otoya smiled in spite of himself.

"Yes?"

"Um, um well. Remember the principal? Shining Saotome, well, he wants. No, he requested that STARISH do a reunion concert?"

Otoya's mind blanked for a moment, his mind filling with memories of being with STARISH.

(and a delicate faced man with a silly half-smile)

Otoya shook his head, feeling a slight blush fade away with the action.

"I don't know, Nanami-san. Our split was pretty dramatic, would anyone even come to the concert?"

"I'm taking that as a yes." Nanami said, point-blank, then hung up.

"H-hey!" Otoya redialed her, and she picked up.

"Yes, Otoya-kun?" She asked, sweet, innocent voice almost mocking Otoya. How the industry could change someone so naive as Haruka was a mystery to Otoya.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only if all the other members agree." Otoya said, flustered. He could hear Haruka softly giggle on the other end. Possibly, being Tomochika's songwriter had been the thing to change her. Tomo had always had an influence over others.

"Thank you, Otoya-kun." She said sincerely. Otoya heard the line go silent after that, so he hung up as well. He put his cell-phone back down on the side table and sighed, falling back into the bed's warm embrace.

He heard the silence of the room. It seemed...rather lonely. Otoya withheld the urge to call Haruka again, and settled for going outside and getting a breath of fresh air.

It was silent outside. Winters always had a serene quietness about them, which Otoya usually admired, but it made him feel even more lonely now. He found himself wishing for the mornings back at the academy

(with a certain beautiful man rooming with him)

and his time in the master course

(in which he had more friends than he could have ever imagined as a child)

and his time being in STARISH.

(when everything began to change)

He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath of the brisk winter air, hoping it would bring some sense back into him. This concert wouldn't change anything between Tokiya and he. No matter how much he wished it would.


	2. upon a star

Otoya closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the airplane seat. Yesterday, Haruka had called with the flight plans all set up ("I'm sorry this is so last minute of me!") and now Otoya was flying from his home in France back to Japan. He'd stay for a day, and then he'd fly back. This would be nothing but a slight difference in his day-to-day life.

As people walked down the impossibly small aisle to their seats, Otoya breathed in the stale airplane air and thought about several winters ago, when the little things seemed brighter.

...

"Pencils down." The teacher chaperoning the entry exam sharply said, and the harsh silence in the classroom was broken. Otoya let out a deep, relieved breath as he put down his pencil, and heard others do the same. Thank goodness that was over.

Otoya looked over the heads of the other people in the classroom, searching out the familiar pink-haired girl he had come across this morning. Alas, he could not find her. Otoya honestly hoped she had done well.

Buzzing with energy, he peeked towards the window he was seated directly next to, where the winter snow had blanketed the beautiful school grounds earlier this morning. It had stopped snowing now, but it was going to be way too cold when he got outside. He'd have to hurry home.

As the teacher spoke (something about how they hoped they'd all get in, have a nice afternoon!) Otoya saw someone walk out of one of the neighboring buildings. He was wearing a large dark blue trench coat that looked very warm, and a tan and red plaid scarf. He was texting with one hand, his other one in the pocket of his coat. But Otoya didn't really notice those things. What he did notice was that the mystery man had dark, raven-toned hair that contrasted well with the whiteness of the snow, and that the man's eyelashes were the exact same color. It was shockingly pretty. Otoya found himself observing this for longer than he'd like to admit.

Just at that moment, the man looked up and made direct eye contact with Otoya. Otoya couldn't see very well, but from what he could tell, the man's eyes were purple...wait a sec, wasn't that Hayato? Otoya squinted. Quirkily-styled hair, pale skin and well-toned physique...yeah, for some reason, out in plain view, Hayato was visiting the school. Realizing that these kinds of things were probably very common at this sort of school, Otoya smiled brightly and waved at the idol. Hayato jumped, and quickly looked back to his phone. Otoya saw a faint blush rise on Hayato's cheeks. It must be very cold outside! Otoya shivered a bit, himself, in quiet sympathy.

Otoya felt a faint tap on his shoulder. He turned around, confused. The teacher smiled politely at Otoya and said, "Are you going to be leaving soon? Everyone has already left..."

"Ack! Sorry, sensei!" Otoya bowed, and raced out of the room, embarrassed to be caught zoning out.

...

Otoya smiled, looking out the window of the plane. He remembered how excited he had been later when he found out that Hayato was his roommate, and his later embarrassment to find that he had mistooken Hayato's twin brother for Hayato himself. The Tokiya he knew then was jaded, testy, and busy. Of course, he knew now that he had been like that because he was overworked, what with keeping a secret identity and all.

Even so, Otoya had found himself strangely infautated with the boy...

Otoya focused on the night sky. It was late in the evening, and the stars had just begun to peek out of the dark curtain of night. The moon was large, white, and waning; matching the white of the light snow that peppered the runway for the airplane.

Just then, Otoya saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the night sky again to see a shooting star. He felt a sudden childish desire to make a wish upon that rare star. He sighed. Well, there was no harm in a little wish. 'I wish...' Otoya thought, 'I wish that I could talk to Tokiya, just one more time.'

Satisfied with his wish, he sat back in his seat, and looked to the seat next to him. It was still empty, but Otoya remembered that there was a passenger next to him. The passenger must be late to their flight. Deciding upon that, Otoya moved his bag (which was previously under his feet) to that seat. This way, he could stretch his legs out fully like he had been wanting to for the past thirty minutes. Otoya sighed, closing his eyes. It would be a long flight to Japan, so he might as well try to sleep now.

"Excuse me?"

Otoya opened one eye, peeved that someone was already trying to wake him, but paused as he saw a familiar face.

Tokiya.

Tokiya was on his flight to Japan.

At a loss for words, Otoya could only "huh?" in response, gazing at the familiar pale face and dark eyes.

"Can you move your bag?"

"Uh." Otoya moved his bag back under his feet, not really thinking much of anything as he did it, and Tokiya sat stiffly next to him, draping his coat between them. It was the same coat Otoya had first seen him in. It was still in well repair. It looked soft. Otoya resisted the urge to touch it, rather, rested his head on his left hand and looked to the night sky again.

It was going to be a long flight, for sure, in more ways than one.


	3. for life

It was five hours into the flight. There was only one hour left, and Otoya was bored out of his mind. He had read the complementary magazine the whole way through four times, had already attempted lyric-writing (he hadn't had any inspiration for five years, but he could at least try), and Tokiya had not said a word to him since the boarding. He couldn't even sleep, he was so nervous around the man!

They could at least have civil conversation, right?

But, somehow, Otoya felt like he shouldn't speak to Tokiya.

He had this unapproachable aura about him right now.

Otoya glanced at Tokiya, feeling shy. He was still as pretty as ever, even five years later. He had a gentle, sloping jawline that curved to make a slight chin; his eyes were dark and dangerous. His eyelashes were incredibly thick. Otoya remembered running his fingers along them, how the little hairs had tickled his fingers. Tokiya's hair was impressively styled as ever, gel keeping any stray hairs out of place. His lips were pursed, eyebrows furrowed, as he read a novel.

Tokiya glanced over to him then.

Brighter by the light of the compact airplane light above Otoya, his eyes shone purple. Otoya saw his own reflection, and that of the open window behind him, in Tokiya's eyes, and for some reason, Otoya shivered. He remembered a primal desire in those bright eyes, a wicked smile, before...

Otoya averted his gaze quickly, feeling heat graze his cheeks and ears.

Not now! This was not what he asked for when he wanted something interesting!

Otoya heard a faint chuckle to his right. He turned to look indiginantly at Tokiya, but the man had already brought his powerful gaze back to his book. It was a shame. Otoya had felt, for a moment, that the ice that had years to form between them had melted.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and remembered a time when there were no boundaries between them.

...

"Tokiya," Otoya drawled out his name as he lay on the bed, trying to write lyrics. Said roommate had just come back from his classes, and was currently slumped on the couch, looking at some official-looking documents. It must be one of the assignments for the Special Class. Otoya felt a hint of jealousy run through him at the thought. Good musician-ness must run in their family. He only wished he could write lyrics as well as Tokiya - as it was, he could barely write lyrics himself.

Tokiya sighed, and looked up from his papers, glaring at his roommate. "Yes, Otoya-san?"

Tokiya's glare always sent shivers down Otoya's spine. He chose not to question why, just enjoyed the feeling while it lasted.

"You look busy." Otoya mused, hiding an excited smile. Surely, there was going to be more glaring!

But instead of sending Otoya an attractive peeved look, Tokiya simply sighed, and looked to the window, where snow was falling.

"I suppose I am."

Otoya took a closer look at Tokiya, as the other man was distracted by the view outside. Tokiya had dark bags under his eyes, and his skin was pale like snow. He looked thinner than usual, and when Otoya glanced at Tokiya's hands, they were shaking.

Otoya thought of a solution.

"I'll be right back," he murmured, and Tokiya hummed in response, still staring at the window.

Otoya searched out the nearest vending machine, and checked to see if they had what he wanted - and they did.

"Yes!" He exclaimed quietly, before putting 500 yen into the respective slot in the machine.

Out rolled a hot chocolate - perfect for a winter day.

Otoya returned to the dorms. Tokiya had begun working on the papers again. He was leaning against one hand, rubbing his forehead, as the other one wrote.

"Tokiya."

Tokiya glared up at Otoya.

"What do you-"

He stopped when he saw the hot chocolate.

Tokiya swallowed, looking back at Otoya.

"You look like you could use a pick-me-up." Otoya found himself blushing for some reason. (Was he entranced by the slow, hesitant smile that graced the other boy's face, like a rising sun on a cold winter day?)

With shaking hands, Tokiya grasped the beverage. His cheeks were red.

Otoya felt a hint of hope blow through his mind. Tokiya was most likely feverish, though.

Tokiya opened the beverage, steam rising out of the can. He took a careful sip of the hot chocolate.

"Thank you," Tokiya mumbled. He looked up through his eyelashes at Otoya.

"I-" Otoya swallowed, his tounge feeling clumsy in his mouth. "-it's no problem."

The room was silent. Otoya knew he had to speak, to say something.

"W-when you're feeling better!"

"Hm?"

Otoya internally cursed. What was he going to say? "U-uh."

"What do you want to do when I'm feeling better?" Tokiya prompted after a few moments of awkward silence, and Otoya felt his cheeks flush in shame.

"Do ya," Otoya coughed. "Do you want to go out?"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow.

"Like out on the trails! We can walk! And chat, or. Yeah." Otoya amended, wanting to smack himself on the forehead.

Tokiya looked back to the hot chocolate in his hands.

Then he brought his gaze to Otoya.

...

"Sure, I'd like that."

Otoya jerked awake, hearing the familiar voice next to him. He had fallen asleep, somehow. Otoya blinked several times, dazed and confused. Was Tokiya speaking to him?

"Sir, what would you like to eat," a decidedly non-Tokiya voice asked, and Otoya blanched, looking at the flight attendant with confusion. What? Food?

His stomach rumbled.

He smiled politely at the flight attendant. Otoya heard a snicker to his right. Otoya flushed, then fished his wallet out of his back pocket.

Otoya placed his order, and the attendant pulled out a sandwich covered in saran wrap and handed it to Otoya.

Gratefully, Otoya dug in. A few hurried minutes later, the food was gone.

"Your eating habits haven't changed."

Otoya looked at Tokiya. He had a plate of food in front of him, as well, which he was picking at.

"Neither have yours." Otoya remarked, crumpling the plastic up into a ball and balancing it on his plate.

"So."

"So."

"You live in France, as well?"

Otoya jumped up in his seat. "I was just gonna ask you about that!"


	4. to become better

"-and remember when I asked you out that one time?"

"I don't remember that." "

Well, you *were* sick. I think we ended up playing Mario Kart or something."

Tokiya scoffed. "I must have been sick, to play such mindless games rather than work."

Otoya smiled, a familiar bright feeling rising within him. Tokiya and he had spent the last hour catching up and remniscising on years past. He had forgotten how fun it was to talk with Tokiya. They were so different in personality, yet they fit together in a way.

Tokiya looked deep in thought, staring at a fixed point somewhere in the distance. His thoughtful gaze wandered over to Otoya, and the measured calculation in those indigo eyes sent a shiver down Otoya's spine. He was reminded...

"Remember when you kissed me?" Tokiya asked, his voice a quiet hum near Otoya's ear in the din of the airplane's motor.

Otoya smiled fondly, his ears getting hot. "Yeah."

"It was only a week after I was sick, right?" Tokiya prompted, a light blush peppering his pale face like a visible sunset on a cold, foggy winter evening.

Otoya had missed that face.

Otoya closed his eyes and let the sweet memory wash over him.

...

"Aren't you worried we'll be caught?" Tokiya flustered as Otoya pulled him along the dorm hallway.

"Relax. Saotome wouldn't object to a little fun outdoors." Otoya looked back at Tokiya, and slowed his pace at the uncertain look in Tokiya's eyes.

"If you want, we can go back to the dorm. It's no big deal, we can-"

"No, no." Tokiya said, adamant. "I'll - okay. But only for half an hour, you hear? I've got...things to take care of in the moring."

Otoya gazed at Tokiya, uncertain. He had only just recovered from his previous cold, and he still looked too pale. He really shouldn't be spending too much time outside. But, he had made a vow to himself, and things had to be carried out.

"Okay!" Otoya started running again, Tokiya stumbling behind him. They burst out of the main hallway, into the brisk winter air. The cold hit them both like a punch in the face; unexpected and unwelcome.

"Let's make this fifteen minutes," Tokiya huffed out, his breath fogging in front of him. His cheeks were flushed, he was still in pajamas, but Otoya had decided this was going to happen only five minutes ago. There was no time for appropriate clothing. Otoya, himself, had only grabbed a light hoodie.

He suppressed a shiver, and flashed a devious smile at Tokiya. "Agreed."

Otoya looked up, into the night sky. The stars had come out hours ago; right now they were at their brightest. The night was a perfect time to make a snowman.

Otoya closed his eyes, silently wishing that Tokiya would loosen up and have some fun, even if it was only today. Then he looked at Tokiya, who had a sensitive look on his face. His eyes were half-lidded from exhaustion, but they showed a hint of concern. Otoya decided right then that there was no need for that face in their fifteen minutes of fun.

"Are you ready for this?"

"...somewhat."

"Then let's go!" Otoya dove to the ground, packing together a medium-sized snowball. He began rolling it on the ground, running so that the work would be done faster. The ball was soon large, and Otoya left it where it was. He blew on his hands, rubbing them together; cursing his lack of gloves.

"...um," Otoya heard next to him, and he turned to look at a sheepish Tokiya. "It seems we've made two bottoms."

"...huh." Otoya surveyed Tokiya's snowball, then his. "You can be on top," Otoya said, picking up Tokiya's ball and putting it on the snowman.

"Okay," Tokiya said hesitantly.

Otoya bent down and retrieved some snow to make the head, but it turned out that Tokiya had the same idea.

They both stared at each other for an awkward moment.

Tokiya was the first to throw. The light snow burst in Otoya's face, and he let out a surprised sqwawk.

He looked to Tokiya, confused in this change of character. Tokiya was looking off to his right, cheeks flushed. He glanced back at Otoya, once, twice, before smirking, probably at the snow melting on Otoya's face. So, this was how he was going to play.

Otoya thrust his snowball at Tokiya, and an impromptu game of snowball began. Back and forth, back and forth snowballs flew. Tokiya was wild. Otoya was soon drenched in snow, because though he could procure snowballs faster, Tokiya had much better aim than he.

Otoya was just about to throw a particularly large ball at Tokiya, but the teen had stopped, and was just staring at Otoya. Just then, Otoya noticed how close they had gotten. Tokiya's eyes were framed by dark eyelashes, that tangled together a bit, Otoya noticed. His hair was dark, face pale. He fit so well in the winter, tall, skinny with lanky fingers that were clutching at the fabric of his pajama shirt.

Yet, he was blushing. Winter had no color, and yet, Tokiya was blushing.

Otoya lowered his hands and let the snowball drop. He felt a sudden, irresistible urge to touch Tokiya's face, to see if it was as cold as the snow.

But he resisted.

He laid down on the snowy ground, sighing. He watched the puff of air disappear into the night sky, he felt water seeping into his coat, and Tokiya laid down next to him.

Otoya glanced at Tokiya. "You ready to go back yet?"

Tokiya turned his head, blinking twice before answering. "Not quite yet."

Otoya hummed in agreement, then looked at the stars again.

"Such a pretty night."

"Yeah," Tokiya breathed out.

Otoya looked to Tokiya. Tokiya had the same idea.

Their breaths intermingled. For a shocked minute, all they could do was stare.

"...you wanna," Otoya breathed.

Tokiya swallowed. "...um," he mumbled. If he wasn't blushing earlier, he sure was now.

Otoya brought a hesitant hand to Tokiya's strong jawline. It was warm, so warm.

Under the cover of starlight, with a half-finished snowman in the distance, Otoya kissed Tokiya.

...

"Yeah, that was great..." Otoya murmured, lost in thought.

He glanced at Tokiya.

Tokiya was blushing a pleasant rose, staring at his feet.

Otoya felt his ears heat up, and he looked back to the window again, embarrassed.

For some reason, he thought that Tokiya would take him back, just for a moment.

He sighed. Just because you wish on a star, doesn't mean everything you want will happen.

A voice crackled on the intercom.

"We will now be landing in Tokyo. Please put on your seatbelts, and turn off your electronic devices."

Otoya leaned back in his seat, looking out the window. Many stars glittered in the cloudless night sky. Sighing, Otoya closed the window, darkening the area where he and Tokiya sat.

His phone rang with a text as soon as the plane landed.

Otoya shuffled in his seat, retrieving his phone from his back pocket. The text was from Haruka.

"I'll be waiting for everybody in the F wing. Please come with your suitcases! I'm really excited to see you all in person again! Let's do this! =^. .^= "

Otoya looked to Tokiya, who was also looking at his phone. Tokiya smiled grimly at Otoya, then stood up and got in the line of people waiting to get out of the plane.

Feeling dumbstruck, Otoya followed him, hefting his bag up.

While he waited in the line, he remembered another time he had felt compelled to follow Tokiya.

...

"eeeehh? Tokiya, why are we going here for our one-year anniversary?"

"We've gone here before, Otoya, what's wrong?"

Otoya shuffled his feet behind Tokiya as they walked to their usual date-place - the Venti; a local coffehouse-slash-karaoke bar that Tokiya had been fond of in his Hayato days.

"I just...thought we could try something different, you know? We've spent a year together; why not, I don't know, go skiing or something?"

Otoya had made it no secret that he wanted to try learning how to ski at some point in his lifetime. He had actually been hinting at trying skiing classes with Tokiya for a while now. Tokiya had been studiously avoiding these "ridiculous" requests, preferring a sense of normalcy.

Therefore, they were going here again. It's not like it was bad at the Venti. It was a pleasant atmosphere, and really nice during the cold winter months. But, there were times when change was good.

And Otoya wanted to try something new today.

Tokiya kept walking, his face stoic, like it always was when Otoya got "this way."

Otoya sighed, crossing his arms like a child. He hated it when Tokiya got this way.

They walked into the Venti.

It was empty.

It was usually bustling with business - the Venti was popular among teens in the area - and seeing it this way was, in a way, saddening. Otoya noticed where the tables were cracked, and how old the curtains were.

"...huh?" Otoya mumbled, looking around the deserted scene with wide eyes.

Tokiya tugged on Otoya's hand. "Wait here," he said, quietly, seating Otoya at a table near the karaoke stand.

Did Tokiya plan something?

Curiousity piked, Otoya stayed seated, but his leg started bouncing.

After a few minutes, all the lights in the building shut off, save for the one above the karaoke stand. Otoya almost felt like laughing. This was just too convenient!

Tokiya walked up onto the stage. (The karaoke stand was on a platform that stood two inches above the ground level.)

He was holding a guitar. Otoya's guitar, to be exact.

"Eh? What are you doing with my guitar, Toki?"

Tokiya's face flushed red. "Please be quiet," He half sighed, half pleaded, and Otoya giggled. He imitated a zipper over his mouth, and leaned back in his chair.

Tokiya strummed a simple cord, and began to sing.

It was pleasant, and Otoya really enjoyed it, but the end lyrics were what caught him the most.

_"...and if I am the winter, then you would be the sun,_

_rising, under purple,_

_an orange that melts me away."_

And, right then, Tokiya looked straight into Otoya's eyes. He looked raw, open. And, most of all, free.

Otoya smiled, feeling a bright, sunny feeling rise within him. Tokiya smiled back, a serene, quiet smile, and beckoned that Otoya walk forward to meet him.

Without breaking eye contact, Otoya got out of his chair, his knees feeling weak. While Tokiya's voice was a common thing, no one had ever serenaded him.

His shaking hand met Tokiya's own jittery one, and Otoya rose on his tiptoes to kiss Tokiya lightly on the mouth. He carded his other hand through Tokiya's soft hair, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Tokiya was already a little taller than him, and the extra two inches made it just that much harder for Otoya to kiss Tokiya.

Tokiya, who had been stiff before, responded to Otoya's touch, bending to make things easier.

Tokiya squeezed Otoya's hand. Otoya squeezed back, reassuredly. They were safe here. The curtains were closed, and they were alone. The owner knew them well, and probably allowed Tokiya this freedom because they were frequent customers. He wouldn't sneak pictures.

Otoya pulled back, blinking away tears. One escaped, though, and landed on his hand above Tokiya's.

Tokiya rubbed his thumb over Otoya's cheek."You okay?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just...jazzed." Otoya looked up. "Thank you."

Tokiya stared at Otoya for a bit, a blush coloring his face.

He pressed a kiss to Otoya's cheek, then pulled back completely, walking to a box at the back of the stage. He pulled out sunglasses and scarves.

"Ready to assume our secret identities? People will be coming in within ten minutes."

Otoya smiled, wiping away a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"Always, as long as it's with you by my side."

...

Tokiya had some other luggage to get, so Otoya headed to the F wing by himself.

Haruka was waiting when he got there.

"Oh, yay! First to arrive."

She was as beautiful as ever. She had let her naturally pink hair grow out, so that it grazed her shoulders. A clip was perched in her hair - a clip with a black cat on it. She looked older, mature. Otoya wondered if he looked different to Haruka. He didn't think he had changed much...

...well, then again, neither had Tokiya.

"It's great to be back in business with you, Haruka-chan." Otoya bowed, and Haruka bowed in response.

"It's always good to see you, Otoya," she said, a cute smile on her face.

One by one, the members of STARISH entered the corridor.

Tokiya was the last to arrive, carrying a large suitcase. What could he have possibly needed one that big for? They were only staying for a day or two to complete this concert.

"So...we're back together again," Otoya prompted, looking at all the familiar faces he had missed during his years traveling the world.

Syo had grown a bit, but was still the shortest of them all. Natsuki was smiling. He wasn't wearing his glasses. Cecil had taken on another new fashion - he was wearing a tweed jacket. Ren looked sophisticated as ever, and Masato was avoiding Otoya's gaze. Haruka was cheery, but she also wouldn't look into Otoya's eyes. Tokiya had a stormy look on his face.

Tokiya leveled his gaze to Otoya's, and just like that morning at the Venti, he felt his knees go week. But, he steeled against his emotions, and stared right back at him.

"As it seems," Tokiya said, a wry smile gracing his features.


	5. update from the author

Hey, guys... long time no see.

I have been having a few anxiety problems, which I am going to therapy for. I am feeling a lot better now, and ready to write.

As an apology for making y'all wait, I will be posting the final two chapters together, in one collective update.

I apologize, but I am working my hardest here.:) Expect these chapters within the end of this month.


End file.
